Fallen
by Phoenix's Heartbeat
Summary: Cody and Rex have a bet, the loser has to take a mission that the none of them want. Álainn is a slave on the plant that the mission is on, and they happen to cross paths, multiple times. Is it possible that Cody or Rex fall for her? (Sorry, sucky summary and I don't know where I'm going with this) Why M is mentioned in chapter 1, not prolog
1. Prolog

**Okay, so this is a prolog, of course. Um, I guess r&r? Where this idea came from will be credited on the next this posted, along with why it's rated M.**

* * *

*On Seperatist planet*

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
-Evanescence  
_

I laid on my bed, thinking about the words that kept coming to mind.

"_Sh, I'm sorry, baby," _the voice whispered to me. I closed my eyes to the familiar voice. I opened my eyes to the sound of the alarm on my clock going off. I went to refresher and looked in the mirror, a girl about 19 looked back at me. She had pale skin, black with slight silver-grey highlites and blue tipped hair. The dark red, slowly going to a light, almost pink, red around the pupils. She seemed so foregin, like I was put into a different body.

I sighed, slipped off my pajamas, and looked in the mirror again. I had curves in the right places, but I didn't see how people Wanted me. _Whatever_. I continued my morning routine, shower, dry and flat-iron my hair, then change into the clothes I had for the day. For being a slave, I think I wasn't really bad off.

All the owners I had, they knew each other and treated me about the same. I was only used for solicitation once, only once, then I was 'given' to another slaver because the other one had gotten killed. _Karma's a bitch._ Some of the owners had been leniant as to not put some sort of chain on me, letting me only go till the chair ended, one had put a tracker in me to follow my movements. Another had had someone follow me when I was sent to go pick something up from a store, but none of them truly forced me to stay in a certain area.

They all knew I had nowhere to go, and I would never ever sell my body even if I was starving, if I ran away. I had a sick feeling in the back of my throat. I had no way of getting out, I'd be a slave for as long as I lived. _No, don't think like that, hope is the only way I'll ever live through this._ I shook the felling off, grabbed my bag and walked to where my master was waiting in his bar.

"You're late," he said matter of factly.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again." He nodded and gave me my work till the bar officialy opened for the day.

*When the bar opens*

The bar was crowded today, more than usual. I put on a fake smile and walked around taking drink orders, constantly swerving from the touch of other drunken species who reached for me. They all did, always, not one never did.

There was a slight breeze from the door being opened, and two figures walked in. They slid into an empty booth in the corner. I glimpsed at them as I grabbed the drinks that had been ordered and brought them to the apropiate table. They must be brothers, twins, because they looked exactly the same minus that they had different hair colors.

I drifted over to them, it was never good to keep people waiting which I learned 1st hand. When I was at their table, I started my usual speach, "Hello, I'm Álainn, and I'll be your server." I tilted my head slightly, "What would you like as your first drink?"


	2. Chapter 1

**M for mention/acts of solicitation, sexual activity, drunkeness (what they do when drunk), slavery, abuse, death, torture, nudity (Not a lot because I'm bad at describing stuff like that) and killing**

**Note: In my story, none of the Domino Squad (Hevy, Echo, Droidbait, Cutup, Fives) died, but they are rarely in the story. *Not planning to make this long, maybe 10 max but I don't know* Will contain music from the album Fallen by Evanescence**

**Idea came from the author-**

**laloga**

**the story- Fire and Ice: Protection**

* * *

*Before Rex and Cody get on planet*

"Do I HAVE to wear those, Cody?" Rex sat on his bunk in the burracks on Curusant. The 501st and Cody's batallion were temperarly on leave, so he and Cody desided to make a bet. The last one to get the other's General to laugh would have to take a mission that none of them wanted. Cody had gotten Skywalker to laugh seconds before Rex had gotten Kenobi to laugh.

Later the Generals learned of the bet they laughed even more, but Kenobi forced Cody to go with Rex anyway. "Yes. If I have to wear them, you have to also." Cody tossed a pair of trousers and a shirt at Rex before walking into the refresher to fix his hair. Rex had been told to let his hair grow out a little, and Cody had to cut his so it wasn't the usual military hair cut. Neither of them liked it, but did as they were told.

Rex was still complaining when he had finished taking off his armor and the upper part of his body glove. Rex's chest was exposed when Cody looked at the Captain. "What's wrong with the shirt?" Rex was staring at it, a disgusted look on his face.

"I don't like not wearing my armor," Rex grumbled as he took off the bottom of the body glove and slid the trousers on. Cody shrugged, they all felt uncomfortable in _Civi_ clothes but it didn't matter, their personal dislikes didn't matter only the mission did. Rex continued to complain all the way till they go onto the ship. "Do WE have to go? We could get Fives and Echo to go," Rex walked up the ramp, "or Waxer and Boil. You know how they would enjoy this mission."

Cody rolled his eyes, "They're busy." Cody turned, "And what do you mean by, 'they would enjoy this mission?" Rex shrugged but didn't reply.

Rex had tried to make a break for it about 2 or 3 times, so Cody ended up cuffing him into the co-pilot chair. Rex wasn't very happy about that, he kept trying to get out of the chair. "Your fault you ended up in the chair," Cody leaned up and put his feet on the dashboard with his hands behind his head, "so stop kriffing trying to get out of it." Rex grumbled then leaned back and twisted slightly.

"Since I'm stuck in this chair, I'm going to get some sleep." Rex's back faced Cody, and he soon heard his brother's, every now and then, soft snores. Cody walked over and took the cuffs off since they were now in hyperspace to Seppie space for their mission.


End file.
